Alone Together
by Zeby
Summary: Jane a quitté Thor, ne supportant plus tout le côté "Dieu" de la chose. Mais quelqu'un d'autre est prêt à l'apprécier, surtout quand ledit Dieu vient habiter à la Tour Avengers. OS, IronThunder (Thor/Tony), lemon.


**Titre** : Alone Together  
 **Pairing** : IronThunder (Thor/Tony)  
 **Rating** : M  
 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Beta** : Valentynn

 **Résumé** : Jane a quitté Thor, ne supportant plus tout le côté "Dieu" de la chose. Mais quelqu'un d'autre est prêt à l'apprécier, surtout quand ledit Dieu vient habiter à la Tour Avengers.

 **Note** : Ma première fic sur ce fandom, avec un pairing rare, que j'aimerais voir plus présent :/

Je sais que le premier Thor se déroule en 2011 et Avengers en 2012, mais pour des besoins scénaristique, j'ai décidé qu'il se déroulait trois ans entre les deux. Fuck la chronologie xD

 **Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

Jane l'avait quittée.

Enfin techniquement, elle l'avait oublié. Il était revenu la voir après New York, tout heureux de pouvoir enfin la revoir, s'attendant à être reçu comme le héros qu'il était, mais on pouvait dire que ça ne s'était pas exactement passé comme ça.

Il s'en était pris plein la gueule, dans tous les sens du terme. À peine Jane lui avait-elle ouvert la porte après avoir sonné, un sourire resplendissant sur le visage, il s'était pris une gifle phénoménale. Même quand il avait surpris Sif nue après un de leur entraînement, elle ne l'avait pas frappé aussi fort. Les mortelles avaient peut-être une force surnaturelle cachée quand l'homme qu'elles aimaient s'absentait durant trois années.

Autant dire qu'avant même qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, une vague d'insultes avait déferlé sur lui. Cela avait duré peut être dix minutes entières avant qu'elle ne se calme et qu'il puisse en placer une.

Bien sûr, lui ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Pour lui, trois ans n'étaient rien, un battement de cils dans la vie d'un dieu (nda : je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher) mais pour elle, qui était mortelle, c'était une période bien plus longue. Elle avait d'ailleurs beaucoup changé, ses cheveux étaient bien plus longs, elle avait maigri et ne s'habillait pas de la même manière. Et elle semblait moins... Perdue.

La raison de ce changement se fit voir bien assez vite quand un homme arriva dans l'entrée. Bien sûr. Thor était parti trois ans, il était logique qu'elle ait refait sa vie. Il fut tout de même quelques instants en colère contre Heimdal, qui avait omis cela quand le dieu lui avait demandé comment Jane se portait.

Après qu'elle se soit calmée, ils étaient sortis et avaient pu parler. Il lui avait expliqué le problème avec le Bifröst, qu'il avait fallu du temps pour le reconstruire et que même maintenant il n'était pas encore complètement réparé, d'où son impossibilité de venir la voir.

Jane elle, lui dit qu'elle l'avait cru mort et qu'elle n'en avait pas cru ses yeux quand elle l'avait vu à la télévision il y a quelques mois, pendant l'attaque de New York. Ils parlèrent, longtemps, sûrement quelques heures. Elle lui parla de Richard et il apprit qu'ils étaient fiancés. Ça lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing, mais il fit tout pour le cacher.

Il s'était attendu à être accueilli comme un prince par Jane, comme "l'homme qui revient de la guerre", mais voilà qu'il revenait et que la femme qu'il aimait allait se marier avec un autre. C'était un coup dur, mais ils se quittèrent avec la promesse de se revoir en tant qu'amis, bien que Thor était un peu réservé de ce côté-là pour le moment.

Après cela il marcha pendant un bon moment. Il faisait nuit et il ne savait pas où il allait, marchant au hasard, dans la petite ville calme dans laquelle habitait Jane. Il finit par entrer dans une cabine téléphonique, sortit un bout de papier de sa veste et suivit les instructions inscrites dessus à la lettre. Après deux intonations, une voix répondit:

« -Allo?

-Homme de métal, j'ai besoin d'aide. »

 **-o-**

De l'aide.

Quand Thor l'avait appelé, Tony avait été des plus surpris. Car déjà il était étonné que le dieu ait réussi à utiliser un téléphone, même avec les instructions qu'il lui avait données après New York, au cas où il repasserait sur Terre.

Mais c'était aussi ça qui avait surpris le milliardaire, entendre la voix du dieu alors qu'il était censé être dans un autre monde et qui plus est, lui demandant de l'aide. On peut dire qu'en entendant ça, il avait un peu paniqué, pensant directement au pire. Mais le dieu lui avait seulement demandé s'il pouvait loger à la Tour quelques temps et à peine le brun avait-il donné son assentiment, que Thor avait raccroché, et atterrit dix minutes plus tard sur le balcon de la Tour, habillé en civil, d'un jean et d'une chemise à carreaux, Mjolnir à la main.

Plutôt décontenançant quand on était habitué à le voir en armure et cape rouge. Cet accoutrement lui enlevait également énormément de prestance, ajouté cela à son air dévasté de chiot martyrisé et le milliardaire n'eut pas à réfléchir beaucoup pour comprendre que cela concernait Jane. Eh bien oui. Thor était sur Terre et la seule raison pour laquelle il pouvait y être -à part Loki, mais ce n'était plus vraiment d'actualité- était Jane, sa petite scientifique dont il n'avait cessé de parler après l'attaque, vantant ô combien elle était intelligente et qu'il avait hâte d'aller la voir après le procès de Loki.

Elle l'avait sûrement largué.

Il était arrivé la même chose à Tony à peine un mois plus tôt. Après une énième dispute avec Pepper, toujours avec pour sujet son « presque suicide » -comme l'appelait Pepper- pendant la bataille de New York. Parce que oui, maintenant quand tu sauves le monde, on te largue.

Alors, quand le dieu pénétra dans son salon, avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, Tony dit :

« Allez viens Big Guy, on va manger de la glace à la grosse cuillère à même le pot, regarder Dirty Dancing toute la nuit et casser du sucre sur le dos de ces femmes qui ne nous méritent pas. »

Ponctuant cela par une tape virile sur son épaule. Thor le regarda incrédule quelques instants, n'ayant sûrement rien compris de ce que racontait le milliardaire, mais Tony partait déjà au salon, parlant avec Jarvis.

« Jarvis, on a de la glace?

\- Oui monsieur, mais il semblerait qu'elle soit périmée depuis six mois monsieur.

-Ok, fais commander cinq pots. Et les ronds hein, pas les carrés, c'est plus simple à tenir quand on pleure devant la télé. Et je veux qu'ils arrivent avant quinze minutes.

-Monsieur, si je puis me permettre, il est trois heures du matin.

-Et alors? Je suis Tony Stark, et Tony Stark veut de la glace à trois heures du matin. Ne dit-on pas que New York ne dort jamais? Alors, trouve moi un marchant de glace qui ne dort pas et qui veut un gros pourboire. »

Tony servit deux verres de son meilleur scotch et alla s'asseoir dans son canapé, où le dieu s'était déjà assis et regardait le sol d'un air morose.

« Allez Point Break, raconte tout à tonton Tony. »

Après quelques bouteilles de scotch et alcool en tous genre, deux pots de glaces, trois visionnages de Dirty dancing, quelques pleures pitoyables d'ivrognes et beaucoup de rancune envers les seules femmes qui ne veulent pas de super-héros comme petit ami plus tard, Tony et Thor étaient dans un sale état.

« Mais j'l'ai ap'lé en plus! Et elle a même pas r'pondu! Et après j'sauve le monde et c'est un suicide... Fichue nana!

-Trois ans. _Trois ans_ ami Stark et quand je reviens elle est prête à se marier à un autre. » Dit Thor d'un ton scandalisé.

Il était bien moins éméché que le milliardaire, mais il semblait que l'alcool le rendait assez agressif. Tony se redressa du tapis devant le canapé sur lequel le dieu était affalé et essaya de regrimper dessus, pour faire face au dieu. Il pointa du doigt le visage du blond et essaya d'arborer une expression autoritaire, un peu difficile quand on avait presque trois grammes d'alcool par litre de sang. Le dieu louchait presque en fixant le doigt.

« Hey Point Break. Trois ans c'est s'per long pour nous ok? Moi à sa place j'aurais même pas attendu un mois. Et elle? Elle t'a attendu un an p'tain! Un an! »

L'expression de Thor se fit pensive un instant avant qu'un air renfrogné ne vienne prendre place sur son visage.

« Heeey stoooop ok? Pas d'colère. T'es un p'tain de gros nounours _ok_? Ok. » Finit le brun en s'affalant sur le torse du dieu.

« Gros nounours ... » Marmonna-t-il, ses paupières devenant lourdes, alors que la chanson " _Time of my Life_ " passait en fond pour la troisième fois de la soirée. Tony détestait cette chanson. Cette scène surtout. Nan le film en fait. Pourquoi il avait dit à Jarvis de le mettre au fait? Ah oui, il voulait faire comme les adolescentes dans les films. Quoi, il n'avait pas eu d'adolescence, il n'était pas trop tard pour se rattraper. Il finit par s'endormir sur cette pensée, un cœur puissant battant sous son oreille. Celui de Pepper? Non, un cœur plus fort. Peut être un qui pourrait les supporter, lui et Iron Man.

 **-o-**

Pire. Gueule. De. Bois. Ever.

Ce fut la première pensée de Tony quand son cerveau se réveilla.

« -Jarviiiis...

-Oui monsieur ?

-Aspirine. Beaucoup d'aspirine. Genre cinq aspirines.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit bon pour votre organisme monsieur, vous vous contenterez donc d'un seul aspirine, comme la notice le conseille. Dois-je aussi en servir un pour monsieur Odinson? »

Odinson? Il ne connaissait pas ce nom. Eh bien, c'était sûrement la personne sur laquelle il était couché. Peut être devrait-il ouvrir les yeux, histoire de savoir. Mais c'était beaucoup trop d'efforts.

« Jarv', c'qui?

\- Monsieur Thor Odinson, monsieur Stark. Il est arrivé hier soir, apparemment après avoir rendu visite à Mademoiselle Jane Foster et appris qu'elle était fiancée. »

Ah oui. Ça lui revenait. Puis ils avaient joué les adolescentes au cœur brisé et avaient fini par s'endormir. Bref résumé.

« Je vous remercie pour ce rappel douloureux, voix dans le plafond. » Dit Thor, la voix ensommeillée.

Le milliardaire émit un geignement mécontent quand le blond remua, ce qui le fit se stopper.

« Je suis désolé, ami Stark, mais mes muscles sont endoloris.

-M'en fou. Dodo. » Marmonna le brun.

Thor se renfonça dans le canapé, n'ayant pas envie d'aller contre les envies de son hôte. Il l'avait déjà suffisamment dérangé comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter. Bruce entra une minute plus tard dans la salle commune et fixa le spectacle qu'offraient ses deux amis couchés sur le canapé, des cadavres de bouteilles et de boîtes de glaces jonchant le sol.

« Je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie de savoir. » Tony marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible qui fut étouffé par le torse du dieu, ce qui fit rire ce dernier.

« L'ami Stark et moi avons festoyé hier soir! » S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire.

« Moins foooort... » Geignît le brun, la migraine reprenant ses droits.

Les deux autres rires. Enfoirés. Et Thor qui n'avait même pas la gueule de bois. Foutu dieu. Il tourna la tête quand il entendit Bruce leur poser deux verres d'eau accompagnés des aspirines que leur avait sortis Jarvis.

« Qu'est-ce que cela? » Demanda la blond en se redressant après que Tony ait fini par descendre pour boire le breuvage miracle.

« Potion contre le mal de tête. » Répondit le milliardaire.

Le dieu fronça les sourcils.

« Je n'ai pas mal à la tête.

-Tans mieux! » Dit le brun en avalant cul sec le verre destiné au dieu, avant de faire un grand sourire à l'une des caméras de Jarvis.

« Vous êtes désespérant monsieur.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Jarv'. »

Le milliardaire se leva pour se diriger à la cuisine et ramena des poptarts avant de se réinstaller entre Bruce qui buvait son thé et Thor, dans le canapé. Ils regardèrent les dessins animés pendant un temps avant que le dieu ne prennent la parole:

« Merci de m'avoir accueilli ici pour cette nuit ami Stark et je suis désolé de te demander ça mais, pourrais-je rester plus longtemps? J'ai dit à Odin que je resterais un moment sur Midgard, et il a dû user d'énormément d'énergie noire pour me transporter dans ce monde, le Bifröst étant cassé. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à le convaincre de me laisser venir, il n'apprécie pas vraiment Jane, il pense qu'elle va me détourner du trône, donc...

-Donc tu ne veux pas revenir la queue entre les jambes un jour après être arrivé et te faire gronder par papa Odin? » Finit Tony pour lui, mais le dieu fronçat les sourcils.

« Eh bien que je sache, j'ai toujours eu une queue entre les jambes, Homme de métal. »

Il y eut un petit moment de silence avant que Tony éclate de rire et que Bruce l'accompagne un peu plus gêné.

« C'est juste une expression mon grand. » Dit le brun en lui tapant légèrement l'épaule, « Mais ouais, t'inquiète reste autant que tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas. Tu sais que Steve et Bruce habitent déjà ici, dans les deux étages d'en dessous. Natasha et Clint n'ont pas voulu emménager, rapport avec le SHIELD tout ça. Je vais te faire préparer un étage, il y en a encore un de libre, en attendant tu peux prendre la chambre d'ami qui est à cet étage, elle est à côté de la mienne.

-Merci, mon ami. Ta générosité me touche. » Dit-il en souriant, prenant le milliardaire dans un câlin viril.

« Tu dois être une des seules personnes au monde à penser que je suis quelqu'un de généreux. » Répondit-il, un peu mal à l'aise, pas trop habitué à ce genre de démonstration d'affection.

Bruce sembla s'en rendre compte car, il avait un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

« Et sinon, tu as des affaires? À part ce que tu portes? » Demanda le brun quand le câlin prit fin.

L'expression du dieu lui indiqua que non.

« Jarvis, commande tout ce qu'il faut, vêtements, brosse à dents, rasoir et tout ce qui va avec. -Bien monsieur.

-Merci mon ami. » Répéta pour la centième fois Thor.

« On se soutient entre mecs largués! » S'exclama le brun, tout en finesse.

Bruce lui donna un coup de pied discret et le brun essaya de se rattraper.

« Enfin, c'est surtout parce que tu es mon pote hein! Parce que ça fait super classe de dire " _j'ai un pote c'est un dieu_ " sans pour autant passer pour un gay ou quoi- »

Il fut interrompu par un autre coup de pied de Bruce. Oui, il valait mieux arrêter le massacre. Ils finirent par regarder la télévision un long moment, Tony et Bruce répondant aux questions sur "l'étrange monde qu'est Midgard" de Thor.

En tout cas, l'arrivée du dieu faisait un bien fou à Tony. Oui, pour la première fois depuis un mois, il ne pensait plus à Pepper.

 **-o-**

Une semaine après l'arrivée de Thor à la Tour, l'image qu'avait Tony de lui avait complètement changée. En effet, il avait encore jugé trop vite. Cela avait déjà été le cas avec Steve, car il avait tendance à oublier qu'avant d'être la réplique de l'homme parfait, il avait été une petite crevette. Et encore une fois, il avait jugé trop vite Thor. Le milliardaire n'avait vu en lui qu'un tas de muscle, pas très futé, qui ne pensait pas avant d'agir. Ce qui s'était avéré évidemment faux.

Le dieu n'était en réalité absolument pas bête. Il posait toujours des questions pertinentes sur le fonctionnement de Midgard, comprenait très vite et était une grande source de savoir en ce qui concernait les autres mondes. Source dont Tony s'abreuvait tans qu'il pouvait, n'étant lui non plus jamais à court de questions.

Bien sûr, Thor était quelqu'un de très naïf, ça, ils l'avaient remarqué. Essayer de raisonner un super méchant se trouvant être son frère en pleine orgie de destruction, était assez bête, il fallait l'avouer. Mais bon, l'espoir fait vivre.

Toujours est-il que depuis que le dieu était là, Tony ne s'enfermait plus dans son atelier et passait presque tout son temps libre avec lui, à lui faire découvrir la culture Midgardienne. D'ailleurs ce soir-là, il allait lui faire découvrir les joies des boîtes de strip-tease. Bah _oui_ , il y a de tout dans la culture.

Tony se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre du Dieu, qui se préparait. Cela faisait déjà trois jours que l'étage préparé pour Thor était prêt, mais le milliardaire ne lui en avait pas dit un mot. Il ne voulait pas que leur nouvelle complicité s'estompe. Et également, chose qu'il ne s'avouait pas, depuis que Thor était là, il dormait mieux et faisait moins de cauchemars. Ils avaient commencé après New York et ne s'était plus calmés. Jusqu'à l'arrivée du dieu. Sa présence rassurait inconsciemment le brun, même s'il refusait de se l'avouer. Il avait une virilité merci.

Il entra dans la chambre après avoir frappé et entendu le "entrez" du blond, pour tomber sur... Un dieu. Nu. Totalement _nu_.

« Thor! » S'exclama le milliardaire avec un ton de reproche, « Si je toque, c'est pour éviter ce genre de situations gênantes! »

Bien qu'il dises ça, Tony ne pouvait détourner les yeux de... La virilité du blond. L'expression " _monté comme un dieu_ " n'avait jamais autant fait sens dans son esprit.

« Voyons ami Stark, bien que nous soyons de races différentes, nous sommes tous deux des hommes, je n'ai rien que tu n'aies pas. »

Les yeux de Tony remontèrent sur le corps incroyablement musclé du dieu et il haussa un sourcil sceptique.

« Au contraire, il y a beaucoup de choses que tu as et que je n'ai pas. À commencer par des biceps de la taille d'un tronc et par... Ta gigantesque "fierté". » Dit il en faisant un geste vague vers ladite fierté.

Il arriva alors quelque chose que le milliardaire n'aurait jamais pensé voir un jour. Les joues de Thor rosirent.

« Je… oui… Loki me l'a toujours dit. »

Le milliardaire rangea dans un coin de sa tête le fait que Loki avait apparemment vu à de nombreuses reprises la queue de son frère et ait fait des commentaires sur sa taille pour plus tard. Ça pouvait servir.

« Bon aller mon grand, habille-toi. Je vais te faire découvrir un des meilleurs côtés de cette planète. »

 **-o-**

Tony gara son Audi R8 devant leur destination et donna les clefs au voiturier.

Cet endroit était en réalité un casino, mais il avait quelques petits plus. Comme un étage. Avec des barres de pole dance. Et des femmes. Qui dansent. Des strip-teaseuses quoi. Mais attention ! Des strip-teaseuse de luxe. Pas le genre que l'on trouvait dans les bas quartiers de Las Vegas. Tony Stark ne se contentait que du meilleur.

Il n'avait pas dit à Thor leur destination. Il lui avait simplement dit qu'ils allaient dans un endroit où l'on s'amuse. Quand ils sortirent de la voiture, le blond fut fasciné par la gigantesque fontaine aux lumières colorées.

« Nous avons des fontaines à Asgard, mais elles ne sont pas lumineuses comme celle-ci. »

Le commentaire fit rire le brun, qui le tira par le bras, l'arrachant de sa contemplation pour les emmener vers l'entrée du casino. Un portier leur ouvrit la porte et un employé leur enleva leur veste, révélant leur superbe costume sur mesures que Tony avait fait faire quelques jours plus tôt. Le milliardaire portait ses éternelles lunettes de soleil.

Quand ils passèrent la seconde porte, le dieu fut subjugué par ce qu'il voyait. Beaucoup de lumières, de couleurs et clignotantes, des machines étranges, des rires, des personnes jouant autour de tables vertes et… une voiture placée sur une plate-forme tournante.

« Les voitures ne sont pas censées être à l'extérieur, ami Stark ? »

« Celle là est faite pour appâter les gens Thor. Les gens paient pour jouer à un jeu de hasard, dont les chances de gagner sont de une sur 254 940 pour certains -oui j'ai calculé-, et ils s'en mettent plein les poches. »

Le dieu ne comprenait pas tout, mais il avait au moins compris que c'était une arnaque.

Ils firent le tour des machines et jeux, jouant aux plus faciles, comme la roulette et Tony expliqua à Thor les règles d'autres jeux.

« Le truc pour gagner au poker, c'est de savoir mentir. Enfin bluffer. Si t'y arrives, t'as toutes tes chances de gagner. » Chuchota le brun tandis qu'ils observaient une partie en cours.

« Mon frère serait très fort à ce jeu dans ce cas. » Répondit le dieu en riant.

« Je t'apprendrais les règles si tu veux. Aller viens, je vais te montrer le meilleur de cet endroit. »

Il lui prit la main sans même s'en rendre compte et le tira jusqu'à un escalier devant lequel se trouvait un baraqué en costume noir. Il n'eut même pas besoin de montrer son pass VIP que le vigile se décala avec un poli :

« Bienvenue Monsieur Stark. »

Le milliardaire ne lâcha la main du dieu que quand ils arrivèrent à l'étage, où de la musique commençait à raisonner.

« C'est parti ! » S'exclama l'ingénieur en ouvrant une porte, de la musique les enveloppant tous les deux.

Alors, vous vous demanderez comment un club de strip-tease pouvait être « huppé », et bien c'est très simple. Les danseuses étaient des professionnelles, portaient des sous-vêtements dont le prix pouvait payer trois loyers moyens, on ne servait pas de boisson en dessous de cinq cents dollars la bouteille et au lieu de lancer des billets les clients lançaient des diamants. Bon, peut être pas pour le dernier, mais ça aurait pu.

Thor avait les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, observant tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Il finit par parler, sous le regard rieur de Tony qui était heureux de sa surprise.

« Loki m'avait pourtant dit qu'il n'y avait pas de bordels sur Midgard… »

La réplique laissa le brun sans voix quelques secondes avant qu'il n'explose de rire.

« Ce n'est pas un bordel. Ici on peut regarder, mais pas toucher. »

Thor fronça les sourcils.

« Quel est l'intérêt dans ce cas ? »

L'ingénieur rit encore à cela.

« On regarde, on apprécie le spectacle. » Répondit le milliardaire en tirant le blond par le bras pour les mener vers un petit salon VIP, dans lequel ils auraient droit à une danse privée.

Ils s'assirent sur le canapé en cuir qui faisait face à une barre de pole dance sur une petite plate-forme surélevée. Tony leur commanda une bouteille de leur meilleur Scotch et demanda Judy, la meilleure danseuse du club. Thor apprécia énormément la boisson et apparemment également la danseuse, vu le regard appréciateur qu'il lui lança.

Pendant qu'ils appréciaient le spectacle de Judy qui dansait sensuellement autour de la barre, le dieu prit la parole.

« Je ne vous comprend pas, vous , les Midgardiens. Vous vous torturez en regardant un si plaisant spectacle, tout en sachant qu'il vous est interdit d'avoir plus. »

Tony haussa les épaules.

« Je suppose que ça alimente les fantasmes. Mais personnellement, je n'ai pas besoin de payer pour obtenir les faveurs d'une femme, je ne viens ici que pour regarder de belles choses comme on observerait un tableau. » Finit il en faisant un clin d'œil à la danseuse qui lui répondit par un sourire charmeur.

« Et les hommes ? »

La question eu le mérite de prendre l'ingénieur au dépourvu.

« Quoi les hommes ?

-Avez-vous besoin de les payer pour obtenir leurs faveurs ? »

Tony le regarda avec de gros yeux, ne prêtant plus attention à ce qui se déroulait devant lui. Thor sembla remarquer son étonnement, puisqu'il tourna la tête vers lui.

« Cela n'existe pas sur Midgard ? L'amour entre hommes ? »

Le milliardaire eut un petit moment de réaction.

« Euh… Si, bien sûr, mais ce n'est qu'une petite minorité de personnes. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

« Étrange. Sur Asgard, c'est très encouragé, cela prône la virilité et la force d'un guerrier.

-Oh. D'accord. »

Les joues du milliardaire avaient pris une légère teinte rosâtre, alors que des images de Thor chevauchant d'autres hommes envahissaient son esprit. Le dieu remarquant son trouble demanda :

« Avez-vous déjà eu une expérience avec un homme, ami Stark ? »

Tony ne put s'empêcher de rougir à la question.

« Et bien euh… Y-y a eu cette fois… Mon colocataire de l'université m'a embrassé, mais c'est tout… »

Un petit sourire s'installa au coin des lèvres du dieu. C'était plutôt intéressant.

« Sachez que vous ratez quelque chose mon ami. » Lâcha le blond, ne se doutant pas que cette phrase hanterait le brun pour les jours à venir.

À partir de ce moment, le milliardaire ne s'intéressa plus au spectacle devant lui et se demanda ce qu'avait voulu dire le blond par là.

 **-o-**

Tony embrassait le dieu à perdre haleine. Le corps nu du blond se frottant contre le sien tout aussi nu, leurs érections se touchant. L'ingénieur n'avait jamais été aussi excité de sa vie. La langue de Thor caressant la sienne, sa barbe égratignant sa peau et sa bouche descendant, toujours plus bas, plus bas, encore plus bas…

.

.

.

.

« Monsieur, il est neuf heures du matin et vous avez une réunion pour Stark Industries dans exactement 14 minutes et 32 secondes. »

Tony se réveilla en sursaut en entendant la voix de Jarvis, en sueur, haletant et une érection dure comme de la pierre s'élevant fièrement dans son boxer.

 _Putain._

Il avait fait un putain de rêve érotique -même de cul à ce niveau- sur lui et… Thor. Ce n'était pas possible, il devait couver un truc, ou n'avait pas encore décuvé. Ils étaient rentrés tard -ou plutôt tôt- à la Tour, après avoir rebut quelques verres. La conversation qu'il avait eu avec le dieu était restée dans sa tête embrumée par l'alcool, une question lui revenant sans arrêt, c'est vrai quoi, que ratait-il donc ? Homme ou femme, du sexe restait du sexe non ? Il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question. Alors qu'y avait-il de si différent avec un homme ? Et toujours la même question, _qu'est ce qu'il ratait ?_

L'esprit scientifique du milliardaire ne pouvait rester ainsi face à une question dont il n'avait pas la réponse. Et voilà où son cerveau avait mené ses réflexions de mec bourré, dans la situation actuelle.

Un putain de rêve érotique avec Thor.

Il devait oublier ça, ou il n'arriverait jamais à regarder le dieu en face.

Il se dépêcha -mais pas trop, il était Tony Stark tout de même- de se lever et de se préparer pour sa réunion. Il ne croisa pas Thor quand il traversa l'étage, celui-ci sûrement encore en train de dormir et en fut presque soulagé, les souvenirs de son rêve beaucoup trop récent.

Bizarrement, il n'écouta pas un mot de la réunion.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ratait putain ?!_

 **-o-**

Thor se leva de très bonne humeur, sans gueule de bois. Il n'avait pas une faible constitution de Midgardien lui. Après s'être étiré longuement, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, uniquement vêtu d'un des « boxer » achetés par Tony (enfin, Jarvis plutôt).

À peine eut-il passé le salon qu'il tomba sur son hôte, en train de siroter un de ces breuvages amers qu'ils appelaient « café ».

« Bonjour mon ami. »

Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas, son regard glissant sur le corps du blond. Le dieu haussa un sourcil. Que faisait son ami ? Le regardait-il pour se comparer à lui, ou parce qu'il lui faisait de l'effet ? Il le sut très vite quand il appela Tony.

« Ami Stark ? »

Le regard de celui-ci remonta immédiatement à ses yeux océans, ses joues rougissant légèrement.

« Oh, euh oui. Salut big Guy. Bien dormi ? » Demanda-t-il précipitamment, essayant de reprendre contenance.

« Très bien. » Répondit le blond, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Tony s'éclipsa très vite après ça, prétextant du boulot, les joues toujours légèrement roses.

Le dieu sourit de plus belle. Il allait sûrement rallonger son séjour ici, il risquait de devenir très intéressant.

 **-o-**

A peine arrivé dans son atelier, le milliardaire posa la question qui l'obsédait à Jarvis, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

« Qu'est-ce que je rate Jarvis ? Toi qui es l'IA la plus développée du monde et qui a accès à absolument tous les serveurs du monde, tu peux bien répondre à cette question non ?

-Encore faudrait il que je sache de quoi vous voulez parler monsieur.

-Le sexe Jarvis, le sexe.

-Je ne comprend toujours pas votre question monsieur.

-En quoi le sexe avec un homme est-il différent du sexe avec une femme ? »

C'était vrai après tout, un trou restait un trou. Jarvis mit cependant quelques secondes de plus qu'habituellement à répondre.

« Il semblerait que la présence d'un organe appelé « _prostate_ » donnerait beaucoup de plaisir à l'homme pénétré et que l'anus serait plus « _serré_ » qu'un vagin. Mais ce n'est que ce qui est dit sur internet monsieur, je n'ai pas de corps, je n'ai donc aucune expérience pratique. »

Tony resta plusieurs secondes interdit. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de parler de ça avec Jarvis ? C'était presque son fils ! Entendre ce genre de mots sortir de ses hauts parleurs perturba grandement Tony, mais encore plus ce qui suivit.

« Mais compte tenu de ce que j'ai trouvé, le passif est en général -mais pas toujours- l'homme le moins viril du couple et sans vouloir vous offenser, Thor est l'archétype parfait du mâle viril. Je vous conseille donc de vous procurer du lubrifiant afin de rendre la pénétration moins douloureu-

-STOOOOOP ! L'interrompit l'ingénieur en se bouchant les oreilles. On arrête là. N'abordons plus jamais le sujet. » Reprit-il énormément perturbé d'avoir entendu tout ça de la bouche -des hauts parleurs- de son bébé.

« Bien monsieur.

-Bien. » Répéta l'ingénieur.

Il prit ses outils au hasard pour s'occuper les mains et faire passer la gêne, avant que quelques minutes plus tard, Jarvis ne l'interrompe.

« Dois-je tout de même commander du lubrifiant ? »

Tony faillit s'étouffer.

 **-o-**

C'est trois jours plus tard que Tony craqua. Non, il ne demanda pas à Thor, mais un soir il alla se documenter sur internet. Sur des sites pour adultes pour être plus précis.

Alors qu'il regardait une vidéo d'un homme en prenant un autre par derrière sur sa tablette, et que le milliardaire se disait « ouillouilouille ça doit faire mal », un certain dieu nordique entra sans aucune délicatesse dans sa chambre.

« Ami St- »

Commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre en entendant le son de la vidéo. Il fronça les sourcils, regardant autour de lui avant de reposer ses yeux sur le brun, resté totalement pétrifié sur son lit, la tablette dans les mains et une érection dure comme de la pierre piégée dans son pantalon.

« D'où viennent ces bruits de fornication ? » Demanda le dieu avant de poser son regard sur ce que tenait l'ingénieur.

Thor, sans aucune gêne, fit le tour du lit et se pencha sur celui pour voir ce que regardait le brun qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Le dieu eu un sourire coquin en voyant l'écran de la tablette.

« Ainsi mon ami la curiosité a eu raison de vous. » Dit il d'un ton rieur, pas le moins du monde gêné par les gémissements et les bruits de peaux les unes contre les autres. « La technologie Midgardienne est vraiment super. Nous, nous sommes obligés de nous contenter de nos fantasmes, ou bien d'aller espionner les douches des femmes. » Finit-il en fixant l'écran d'un air songeur.

De son côté, Tony était au bord de l'apoplexie. Il ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un de pudique et Pepper l'avait déjà surpris dans des positions bien pire que l'actuelle, il n'en avait jamais été très gêné. Mais jamais Pepper n'était venu lui taper la discute pendant l'un desdits moment. _Jamais._

L'ingénieur était donc cramoisi et il rougit encore plus quand il se rendit compte que son érection était toujours pleine de vigueur et même que la présence du dieu semblait la rendre encore plus vigoureuse.

Thor lui ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'état de l'ingénieur et continuait de regarder la vidéo, maintenant assis sur le lit à côté de Tony. Au bout de quelques minutes, le silence du milliardaire devint étrange, lui qui parlait sans arrêt et le blond tourna son regard vers lui. Il vit d'abord son visage rouge et gêné, puis en descendant son regard, il vit, malgré l'obscurité de la pièce, la bosse dans le pantalon de son ami.

Un sourire mutin vint prendre place sur ses lèvres.

Doucement, il retira la tablette des mains du brun et se pencha pour la poser sur la table de nuit, debout contre la lampe de chevet, de sorte que l'on voyait toujours les deux hommes de la vidéo baiser sauvagement.

Après ça, il enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes et monta complètement sur le lit. Tony sembla se réveiller à ce moment-là, puisqu'il leva le regard sur lui.

Il fallut un petit moment à Tony pour comprendre le regard de Thor. C'était un regard qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir, puisqu'il était celui qui l'arborait habituellement, un regard empli de désir et de domination.

Il se pencha vers le brun, qui eut un léger mouvement de recul avant que des lèvres ne se posent sur son cou. Il poussa un petit gémissement de surprise en sentant la langue de Thor sur sa jugulaire et il sentit sa queue durcir un peu plus. Il se laissa glisser sans s'en rendre compte de la tête de lit et se retrouva allongé sous le dieu qui lui mordillait toujours le cou. Le blond s'était d'ailleurs glissé entre ses jambes et Tony put donc constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à être excité.

Il sembla se réveiller de sa douce torpeur et commença à bouger. Hors de question de se laisser dominer sans se battre. Il tenta alors de repousser Thor, pour pouvoir inverser leur position, mais Tony n'arriva à rien, même pas à le bouger d'un millimètre. En même temps le dieu faisait presque 300 kg, le milliardaire avait donc peu d'espoir d'y arriver.

Le dieu était ventousé à son cou et s'appliquait à alterner coup de langue et morsure, excitant davantage son partenaire.

L'ingénieur tenta donc une autre approche et souleva son bassin, qui vint se frotter langoureusement contre celui de Thor qui se figea. Tony, un air mutin sur le visage, recommença de manière plus appuyée et tira un gémissement du blond.

Ce dernier, voyant clair dans son jeu, se détacha de lui et plongea son regard mêlé de reproche et de plaisir dans celui rieur de Tony.

Le dieu se redressa et enleva son propre t-shirt, dévoilant son magnifique corps de… bah de dieu. Cela eut pour effet de remplacer l'air de victoire de Tony par une expression de pur désir. Il n'avait jamais été attiré sexuellement par un homme, mais Thor aurait pu faire bander un mort. Et puis ho, qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir pu coucher avec un dieu ?

Ses mains, comme si elles avaient une vie propre, furent attirées vers le torse puissant du blond. L'ingénieur passa ses doigts sur les pectoraux avant de caresser lentement les abdos, faisant frissonner le propriétaire, puis il passa ses mains sur les reins du dieu, pour l'attirer contre lui et l'entraîner dans un baiser sauvage. Le brun n'avait pas l'habitude d'embrasser ses conquêtes, mais ce soir c'était différent, Thor était différent. Il n'était pas une de ces filles ramassées au hasard pendant une soirée de charité, non, Thor était un dieu, son ami et peut-être… son amant ? En tout cas cette idée ne repoussait pas du tout l'ingénieur.

Tandis que leurs langues entamaient un bal endiablé, le désir monta d'un cran et leurs mains se firent plus pressantes. Le blond déchira le t-shirt de Tony et son pantalon fut envoyé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Leurs lèvres ne se lâchaient pas, comme si le fait de perdre ce contact briserait le charme du moment.

Le blond baissa le boxer de Tony et se saisit de son érection, faisant glapir le milliardaire de surprise. Il s'appliqua alors à prodiguer de lents va et vient de sa main, faisant se tortiller le brun d'excitation et de frustration.

Tony, trouvant ça bien trop lent, chercha à tâtons la braguette du dieu. Après l'avoir trouvée et ouverte, il trouva immédiatement ce qu'il cherchait. Apparemment les sous-vêtements n'étaient pas chose courante pour le blond. Une fois qu'il eut le sexe du dieu en main, il ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. C'est qu'il était monté comme un cheval dit donc ! Mais bon, il aurait dû s'y attendre de la part d'un dieu.

Il commença donc à caresser Thor, de manière un peu maladroite. Après tout, il n'avait jamais touché le sexe d'un autre homme et il ne savait pas trop quoi faire exactement pour faire plaisir à son partenaire, mais apparemment ce qu'il faisait était déjà plutôt bien à en juger l'expression du blond.

Puis Thor retira sa main et se redressa légèrement du visage de Tony pour… cracher dans sa propre main. À cela, le brun écarquilla les yeux, pris d'une peur soudaine. Thor n'allait pas… il n'allait tout de même pas… Mais Tony soupira de soulagement et plaisir quand le blond se contenta d'attraper leur deux érections dans sa grande main pour les caresser ensemble.

Tony avait eu une peur bleue, pensant que le dieu allait le pénétrer avec pour seul lubrifiant de la salive. Ça aurait fait _mal._ Mais il oublia bien vite cela, quand la main de Thor se mit à bouger plus vite. Inconsciemment il ondula son bassin pour aller à la rencontre de la main et du contact du sexe du dieu sur le sien. C'était si bon ! Il n'avait jamais ressenti un pareil plaisir, pourtant c'était simplement de la masturbation.

 _Mais putain je me fais branler par un dieu !_ Pensa Tony.

Ils continuaient de s'embrasser à perdre haleine, leur soupirs de plaisir se mêlant, puis Thor dériva vers son cou et Tony pencha sa tête sur le côté pour lui laisser un peu plus d'accès. Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux et tomba.. Sur la vidéo de porno gay qui tournait encore sur la table de nuit. Bizarrement cette vision fit rougir le brun, car il avait tellement été absorbé dans son plaisir qu'il avait occulté tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Il aurait pu y avoir une nouvelle invasion d'aliens qu'ils n'auraient pas bougé. Il retrouva les lèvres du dieu et l'embrassa sauvagement, en empoignant par-dessus la main du dieu leurs sexes, augmentant la rapidité des va et vient.

Tony, se sentant très proche dit :

« T…Thor ! Je vais… »

Et avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, le dieu accéléra le mouvement et Tony éjacula sur son propre ventre, suivit quelques secondes plus tard par le dieu.

Tony, les yeux fermés, un air béat sur son visage mit du temps à sortir de son état post orgasmique et quand le dieu l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui dire avec un sourire dans la voix :

« Je savais que tu ne résisterais pas à ta curiosité… » et de sortir de la chambre comme un conquérant, l'information mit du temps à monter au cerveau de Tony.

Puis il se redressa d'un coup en criant :

« Espèce d'enfoiré de dieu nordique de mes- raaaah ! » S'énerva-t-il en criant dans un oreiller.

Puis après qu'il soit calmé il dit :

« Jarvis ! Comment a-t-il pu entrer dans ma chambre ? Elle était verrouillée !

-Je me suis permis de la déverrouiller monsieur, car vous ne cessiez d'être obsédé par une question, à laquelle vous avez maintenant une réponse. » Répondit l'IA, avec une voix satisfaite.

« Jarvis espèce de petit traître ! » Dit Tony d'une voix pleine de colère, avant de se laisser tomber dans le lit en soupirant. Il fallait qu'il se lave, il était tout… collant.

« Dois-je commander du lubrifiant monsieur ? »

« JARVIS ! »

 **-o-**

Après ceci, Tony n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose : se venger ! Et pour ça, quoi de mieux que de faire craquer le dieu ?Un espèce de petit manège s'installa alors dans la tour, le milliardaire essayant de séduire le blond de manière pas très subtile, allant de faire tomber un stylo devant lui et se baisser de manière très suggestive pour le ramasser, jusqu'à passer un matin totalement nu devant le dieu pour récupérer une bouteille dans le frigo et de repartir. Mais Thor se contentait de le regarder faire avec un petit sourire, comme on regarderait un enfant essayant d'attirer l'attention.

Au bout d'une semaine Tony était presque sur le point d'abandonner, quand il eut une visite inattendue à la Tour.

Il était attablé au bar de son salon avec une tasse de café dans une main et son StarkPad dans l'autre quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur un dieu nordique. Mais pas Thor. Non. _Loki_. Loki, habillé d'un jean noir, d'un Sweat vert foncé et de converses vertes également, les cheveux ramenés en chignon.

Il ne fallut que deux secondes au milliardaire pour appeler le bras de son amure et de menacer le Trickster de son répulseur.

Ce dernier ne tiqua même pas et avança nonchalamment vers lui, puis demanda :

« Thor n'est pas là ? »

Tony ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, la bizarrerie de la situation le bloquant. Il savait, par Thor, que Loki avait été banni d'Asgard pour ses crimes, mais le blond avait apparemment oublié de préciser où on l'avait banni.

« Non. Il est à la salle de musculation. » Lui répondit le brun, toujours prêt à attaquer.

« Ceci est inutile, dit Loki en montrant vaguement le répulseur, je n'ai plus aucun pouvoir, et ce n'est pas avec ce corps fragile que je réussirais à vous faire quoi que ce soit. »

Tony baissa son bras, mais garda tout de même son gant, après tout, ce mec était le dieu du mensonge. Mais étrangement, il était bien moins diabolique avec sa tenue actuelle, on aurait dit un étudiant tout juste sorti de la fac.

Loki vint s'asseoir nonchalamment face à Tony, puis le fixa quelques secondes avant de dire l'air de rien :

« Eh bien, vous me l'offrez ce verre ? »

 **-o-**

Au final, après que le milliardaire ait servi un thé à son invité-pas-invité, ils se mirent à parler. La conversation partie quand Loki lui demanda sur quoi il travaillait sur son StarkPad, puis elle bifurqua sur les sciences, puis les différences de culture entre les mondes et même la magie.

Au fur et à mesure de leurs discussions, l'ingénieur en oublia même que l'homme qu'il avait devant lui avait essayé de détruire le monde. Il était plus souriant, presque… plein de vie.

À un moment, en le voyant rire, Tony dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

« Mais dis donc, c'est qu'on dirait presque que tu es amoureux Reindeer Games ! »

Et à sa grande surprise les joues du dieu rosirent.

« Nooon ? S'exclama l'humain, et quel est le nom de l'heureux élu ?

-J-James. » Bégaya -t-il. « On s'est rencontré en faisant les courses. »

Et pendant que Tony se retenait d'éclater de rire en imaginant _Loki_ faire les courses, celui-ci attaqua :

« Et vous alors ! Vous vous amusez bien avec Thor ? » Demanda-t-il, un petit sourire triomphant venant s'installer sur ses lèvres en voyant l'expression gênée de l'Iron Man.

« Pff. Ton frèr- » il se stoppa au regard noir de Loki, « Thor » Reprit-il, « est un tocard, il m'a totalement allumé et n'a rien fait depuis, malgré tous les efforts que je fournis pour le faire craquer. » Dit-il avec une mine boudeuse.

Un sourire mutin vint orner les lèvres du menteur.

« Peut être que je pourrais aider », suggéra-t-il innocemment en regardant ses ongles.

Cette phrase réveilla immédiatement l'intérêt de Tony.

« Comment ? » Demanda-t-il impatient.

Loki se leva élégamment de sa chaise pour venir s'installer sur celle à côté de Tony, qui le regardait avec une légère méfiance. Le menteur posa sa main sur le bras de l'ingénieur et souffla :

« Riez. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Tony, ne comprenant pas.

« Riez comme si j'avais dit quelques chose d'amusant ! » Ordonna le Trickster.

Tony s'exécuta sans savoir pourquoi.

Au même moment où il se mit à rire, les portes de métal de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer le dieu du tonnerre.

 **-o-**

Quand les portes de la boîte de métal s'ouvrirent et qu'il sortit, ce qu'il vit le figea sur place.

Son frère et Tony étaient en train de rire et ils étaient proches. Très proches. _Trop_ proches.

Loki releva la tête et le remarqua, il se leva et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, non sans avoir lâché un langoureux :

« À plus tard, Anthony. » Faisant légèrement rougir l'humain, qui n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on l'appelle par son prénom complet.

Thor n'avait jamais eu autant envie de tuer son frère.

Une fois les portes de l'ascenseur close, il reporta son attention vers le milliardaire et lui lança le regard le plus sauvage qu'il avait en réserve.

 **-o-**

Tony comprit ce qu'avait voulu faire Loki que quand il vit Thor rentrer dans la pièce : le rendre _jaloux_. En revanche, il doutait que le simple fait d'avoir ri avec Loki rende le dieu du Tonnerre jaloux.

Mais quand il vit le regard du blond après le départ de son frère, il se dit qu'il s'était peut-être trompé.

Et effectivement, quand il se retrouva retourné sur l'épaule du dieu comme un sac à patate, il comprit qu'il s'était vraiment trompé. Thor marchait vite et avec des pas lourds et colériques, en direction de sa chambre. Il défonça sans préambule la porte d'un coup de pied -putain de force de dieu- et jeta Tony sur son lit.

Ce dernier glapit de surprise et commença à légèrement paniquer.

« Eh Big Guy, que ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-il doucement, faisant l'innocent.

Mais Thor ne lui répondit pas et se contenta d'enlever son propre t-shirt et de se baisser pour embrasser sauvagement le brun, qui gémit de plaisir. Il avait voulu faire craquer le blond, eh bien c'était réussi. Il devrait penser à remercier Loki.

Il sentit une bosse se frotter contre sa cuisse alors que le blond continuait de lui ravager la bouche.

Il devait _vraiment_ remercier Loki.

Alors qu'ils ondulaient l'un contre l'autre, Tony perdant peu à peu ses vêtements, Thor se redressa d'un coup, faisant pousser au milliardaire une plainte et le retourna comme une crêpe.

L'ingénieur cria de surprise quand une langue taquine vint se loger à un endroit qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné aussi sensible. Il rougit d'un coup, devenant cramoisi tellement la situation était gênante. Mais il ne put cependant empêcher les gémissements de sortir de sa bouche.

Heureusement -ou malheureusement ? – pour lui, Thor arrêta et se déplaça dans le lit pour ouvrir sa table de nuit et en sortir… du lubrifiant.

Confus, il allait demander au blond où il avait bien pu trouver du lubrifiant, mais le dieu, rapide, en avait déjà enduit ses doigts et taquinait son intimité. Apparemment Thor ne voulait pas faire durer les préliminaire, puisqu'il inséra rapidement un doigt en lui, le faisant grimacer de douleur.

Cette situation avait tout pour être gênante : Tony, l'homme ayant un ego surdimensionné se retrouvait à quatre pattes devant un dieu à gémir comme une pucelle , et pourtant il était on ne peut plus excité par cette situation.

Il ne sentit même pas quand Thor rajouta un deuxième doigt, en revanche il ressentit le troisième qui arrivait trop vite. Le blond était de plus en plus pressé et les gémissements de Tony n'aidaient en rien.

Quand il sut que l'ingénieur était assez détendu, il retira ses doigts et pressa son sexe devant l'entrée de l'humain. Ce dernier n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que déjà Thor le pénétrait sans aucune douceur, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

Cela permit au moins de stopper le dieu dans sa progression. Il regretta un instant d'être allé aussi vite. Il avait vu rouge en voyant son frère avec le brun et avait immédiatement voulu « marquer son territoire », et n'avait même pas pensé au fait que c'était la première fois de Tony avec un homme.

Il se sentit coupable et s'empressa de caresser le dos et d'embrasser la nuque de l'ingénieur pour le détendre, ce qui sembla marcher au bout de quelques minutes.

Mais quand le brun émit un petit gémissement plaintif avant de dire :

« Thor… bouge… S'il te plaît… »

Il ne put plus résister, et s'enfonça d'un coup jusqu'à la garde, arrachant un cri de plaisir à son humain. Oui, _son_ humain. Pas celui de Loki.

Il se mit alors à faire de longs mouvements, amples, cherchant le petit endroit magique qui rendait le sexe si bon pour le passif, une fois qu'il l'eut trouvé, arrachant un cri de surprise à Tony, il sourit de toutes ses dents. Les choses sérieuses pouvaient commencer.

Sans préambule, il se mit à marteler cette zone, faisant crier son amant de plaisir, lui-même lâchant des grondements rauques. Ils baisaient sauvagement, comme des animaux, et c'était on ne peut plus excitant.

Au moment où il sentait qu'il allait atteindre le point de non retour, il se saisit du sexe de Tony et entama un va et vient. Hors de question qu'il jouisse avant le brun, ce serait une atteinte à sa virilité.

Quand Tony vint dans un long cri de jouissance, le dieu du tonnerre regretta de l'avoir prit par derrière. Il aurait aimé voir son visage pendant son extase.

Ça ne l'empêcha cependant pas de basculer à son tour dans la jouissance quand les chaires du brun se resserrèrent sur lui. Il s'écroula sur Tony, qui gémit de douleur, le faisant se redresser immédiatement. Il se retira et retourna le brun, pour le voir les yeux fermés, dans un état brouillard.

Thor tout penaud s'excusa :

« Je… Je suis désolé ami Tony, je me suis emporté… C'est simplement que… quand j'ai vu Loki te faire la cour ça m'a beaucoup énervé et j'ai perdu le contrôle »

Il ressemblait à un chiot qui venait de faire une bêtise, et Tony rigola à cette adorable vision.

« Pourquoi tu t'excuses, tu viens de me donner le meilleur orgasme de ma vie. » Rit-il.

Il tairait le fait que Loki ne lui avait pas réellement fait la cour. Si Tony pouvait encore avoir des séances de sexe pareilles, rien qu'en riant avec le dieu de la Malice il n'allait pas s'en priver.

Thor amena le corps alangui de Tony contre lui de manière possessive. Faisant sourire ce dernier. Il commença à somnoler avant qu'une question lui revienne.

Il releva la tête vers son amant et demanda :

« Où as-tu eu le lubrifiant ?

-Oh, c'est Jarvis qui m'a proposé d'en commander! »

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur cet OS :)  
**

 **Vous pouvez me suivre sur instagram sous le pseuso de zebyff, sur un compte où je donne l'avancement de mes fanfictions :)**


End file.
